


A Simple Confession

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon





	A Simple Confession

Sebastian sighed as he sat in the confessional. Hawke had asked to meet there. She said sometimes it was easier to talk if he wasn’t looking at her. Sebastian wasn’t sure he understood but indulged her all the same. She was a dear friend, he would permit her some eccentricities. 

“Sebastian?” She asked softly.

“Yes, Hawke. What’s this about?”

“I have some confessions. I think I’m finally ready to share,” she chuckled uneasily.

“That’s great, Hawke. Start whenever you feel comfortable. We can ease into it if you’d prefer.”

“Be careful what you wish for Sebastian,” she murmured.

He chuckled. “Surely it can be no worse than anything else I’ve heard in my time here.”

“There’s a man,” she started. 

Sebastian waited in silence until he heard the bells herald the hour. “Hawke? Are you alright?”

“He’s an amazing man. I can’t help but admire him. Somewhere in the time I’ve known him the admiration became something more. I desire him. To know more of him, every inch of him, both inside and out.”

“Hawke I’m not certain why you feel this needs confessing.” Sebastian felt himself going a bit red. “It is no sin to find solace in another.”

“I think the man himself would disagree. I’m afraid it’s not meant to be.”

“Have you spoken to the man about your affections? You can be quite persuasive,” Sebastian chuckled.

“He’s a virtuous man. I fear that simply by associating with me he will be seen as less so than he is. I’m not exactly a paragon of virtue, Sebastian.”

“True enough,” he smirked.

“It pains me every time that I see him. To be so close, yet unable to reach out to him.”

“Hawke,” he sighs exasperatedly. “When have you let something like that stop you? Forgive me for being crass but your past is similar to my own in that regard.”

“He makes me want to be better. A more honest woman. At least in my feelings for him. I wonder sometimes if that would change things. If I’d been a better woman, a more pious woman.”

“I believe it’s important to stay true to yourself. The Maker does not make mistakes in his creations.”

“So I’m meant to suffer then?” She drawled.

“I did not say that.”

“I know. You never would.” Sebastian could hear the smile in her words. 

They sat in silence for a time until he grew curious. “Who’s the man? Do I know them?”

“You might.”

“Is it to be a riddle then?”

She giggled, “No, but that is an interesting thought.”

“Wait, he’s not a man of the clergy is he?” Sebastian groaned. “Please tell me you haven’t been making eyes at my fellow brothers. Surely you have more scruples than that.”

“I really thought I did. But I surprise even myself sometimes.”

“Hawke!” He hissed. “You’re terrible.”

“That’s me. A heathen in love with a priest. As I said; not meant to be.”

“And you didn’t think it’d be wiser to turn your gaze onto someone more… available? Someone not sworn to the Maker?”

“The heart wants what the heart wants.”

“Should I bar you from visiting the Chantry then? I can’t have you corrupting the brothers.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” she had the decency to mock offense.

They dissolved into hushed laughter.

“This seemed a bit dramatic, Hawke. You could have just said it plainly who he is.”

“Sebastian Vael.”

“Yes?” The smile slid off his face at her continued silence and the gradual understanding behind it. “I have to go,” he found himself saying and fleeing without a backward glance.

* * *

“Way to go, Ava,” Hawke growled to the empty confessional. She hung her head in her hands. After a few moments of silent self pity she stood and made her way back to the estate.

Carver was waiting for her in the library.

“What’s wrong with your face?” He asked.

“Stuff it, Carver. I’ve just had my heart broken,” Ava sighed and slumped into a chair by the fireplace.

“I don’t know what you see in that Prince. More of a prick than a prince,” Carver rolled his eyes.

Ava jolted up. “You knew?”

“Sister, anyone with half decent eyes could tell. ‘Cept him I guess. Should I go have a word with him?” Carver cracked his knuckles.

“No. Please don’t.”

“Suit yourself. I’m off all the same.”

“Give Jethann my love,” she giggled.

“Shut up,” Carver huffed.

“We have enough gold to pay his ransom, you know. You could make an honest elf of him.”

“Not another word,” he grumbled, already headed to the door.

* * *

Ava started awake at the banging on the door.

“Maker, Carver! Did you forget your key?” She spat while she drew the lock. “You are _not_ Carver,” Ava frowned. 

“Is it a bad time?” Sebastian asked. Sweat was gathered on his brow. Had he run all the way here? Ava thought to herself.

“Not at all,” she said, just a touch shy of too eager. Ava stepped aside to let him in. Sebastian entered the study and began pacing. Ava sunk into her favorite chair and pulled her knees towards her chest, eyes fixed on him all the while.

“I thought about what you said. At first I wasn’t sure if you were serious. That’d be a cruel joke, and very unlike you, which meant that you must have been serious. Or did I misunderstand and have been overreacting?” He spoke with his hands, a gesture that seemed foreign to the usually calm man. Ava hid her face in her arms before she dared speak.

“You didn’t misunderstand. I’m very fond of you, Sebastian. In a much different way to all our companions.”

“I’m not sure how you wish me to respond, Hawke,” he replied, uncharacteristically hesitant.

“With honesty. As you usually do. I’d expect no less from the man I’ve grown to admire.”

“You’re an amazing woman.”

“But?” She asked, bracing herself for a long winded rejection.

“I admire you as well. I must admit, since I took my vows I have tried to put romance out of my mind. Though my mind may have strayed a few times in regards to you.”

“A few times?” She asked with a smirk.

“Perhaps more than a few times.”

Hawke broke into laughter, Sebastian was quick to follow. She moved to the sofa and gestured for him to sit beside her. 

“You seemed pretty quick to run away from my confession. May I ask what changed your mind?”

“I’ve been sworn to secrecy,” he smiled.

“That little _weasel_, Carver! I knew he was up to something.”

“I said no such thing,” Sebastian frowned.

“You didn’t have to. No one else would bother trying to keep it a secret.”

“What did he say to you?”

“To get my head out of my ass. And that any idiot could see how I feel about you.”

Ava covered her face and groaned. “He’s terrible.”

“He spoke truly, if a little crass,” Sebastian whispered. He reached out to Ava, took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.


End file.
